Red Red Wine
| format = 7" | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 2:43 | label = Bang | writer = Neil Diamond | producer = | prev_title = New Orleans | prev_year = 1968 | next_title = Brooklyn Roads | next_year = 1968 }} "Red Red Wine" is a song originally written, performed, and recorded by American singer Neil Diamond in 1967. It is included on Neil's second studio album, Just for You. The lyrics are sung from the perspective of a person who finds that drinking red wine is the only way to forget his woes. When Neil left the Bang Records label in 1968, Bang continued to release Neil Diamond singles, often adding newly recorded instruments and background vocals to album tracks from the two Neil Diamond albums that Bang had issued. For the "Red Red Wine" single, Bang added a background choir without Neil's involvement or permission. Diamond's version reached number sixty-two on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in 1968. A live version was released on Diamond's The Greatest Hits (1966–92) but the 1968 single version has never been issued on a vinyl album or CD. The song was covered by several artists shortly after Diamond's recording was released. In 1968, the Dutch singer Peter Tetteroo (from the band Tee Set) had a hit with a cover of the song in Netherlands. Tony Tribe covered the song in 1969 in a reggae-influenced style. In 1983, UB40 recorded the best known version of the song, in a lighter reggae style. The UB40 version topped the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and the UK Singles Chart. Diamond later performed a UB40-inspired version of the song while on tour. Chart performance UB40 version |1988–2000 }} | format = | recorded = 1982 | studio = | venue = | genre = Reggae fusion | length = 5:20 (album/12" version) 3:01 (shortened version) | label = |A&M |Virgin}} | writer = Neil Diamond | producer = | prev_title = I've Got Mine | prev_year = 1983 | next_title = Please Don't Make Me Cry | next_year = 1983 }} UB40 recorded their rendition for their album of cover versions, Labour of Love. According to UB40 member Astro, the group's former vocalist and trumpet player, they were only familiar with Tony Tribe's version and did not realise that the writer was in fact Neil Diamond. Astro told the Financial Times, "Even when we saw the writing credit which said 'N Diamond,' we thought it was a Jamaican artist called Negus Diamond." UB40's version features a lighter, reggae-style flavor compared to Diamond's somber, acoustic ballad. The UB40 version adds a toasted verse by Astro, opening: "Red Red Wine, you make me feel so fine/You keep me rocking all of the time", which was edited from the single that reached number one on the UK Singles Chart in August 1983 and number 34 in the United States in March 1984 but not from the version that reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100 a few months after being performed at the Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Concert in 1988. In September 2014, the Official Charts Company announced that sales in the UK had reached one million. Neil Diamond has stated that it is one of his favorite covers of his songs. He frequently performs the song live using the UB40 reggae arrangement as opposed to the original version. Charts Certifications }} }} Other cover songs Jimmy James and The Vagabonds released a cover version the same year as Diamond's version (1968), for the UK market. It charted at number thirty-six. In 1968, singer Peter Tetteroo, of Dutch beat group Tee Set, released a cover version that reached number six on the Dutch top-40 chart. Tony Tribe, a Jamaican singer, recorded a reggae-influenced version in 1969 which reached number forty-six on the UK Singles Chart, this became Trojan Records first chart hit and has been included in numerous reggae compilations since. The song was also covered in 1969 by singer Charles Mann. In 1970, a remake by Vic Dana became a minor Billboard Hot 100 hit, peaking at number 72 and reached number 30 on the Adult Contemporary chart. In early 1972, singer Roy Drusky enjoyed a top 20 hit with his version, reaching number 17 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart and number 16 on the Canada Country chart. The Hobos included the song on their 2004 double studio album, Radio Jah Jah. In 2001, singer Elan Atias released a dancehall version on the Buy Out Riddim instrumental, best known performed by Sean Paul, with the song entitled, "Like Glue". This was the first time the song was performed on a totally different instrumental tracking. The lyrics were also re-written. In 2008, Sizzla also released a dancehall single ("No Time To Gaze") based on the UB40 version. References Category:1967 songs Category:1969 singles Category:1983 singles Category:Neil Diamond songs Category:UB40 songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Neil Diamond Category:Reggae songs Category:Songs about alcohol Category:Bang Records singles Category:A&M Records singles Category:Virgin Records singles